


Truly Rotten

by Kaiuno (orphan_account)



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Auradon isn’t so sweet either, But they also don’t, Carlos needs help, Carlos was on uma’s crew, Child Abuse, Depression, Evie & Carlos de Vil Friendship, Evie is Just trying to make everyone happy, F/M, Fights, I’m bad at tagging sorry, Jay doesn’t know how to feel about auradon, Mal is conflicted, Manipulation, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Physical Abuse, Realistic Isle, Self Harm, They all need a hug, They all want to be evil, Very damaged VK’s, but he doesn’t want it, but he likes Tourney, people get hurt, suicide/suicidal thoughts, the core four aren’t friends, they're all damaged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kaiuno
Summary: ***I won’t be finishing this story, I am no longer into the descendants fandom and am working on other things that I’ll enjoy writing. If you would like, you can finish the story, but you must ask first.******ALSO POSTED ON FANFICTION.NET***The isle of the lost wasn’t all fun and games, everyone there suffered. It was a game of survival, and everyone took it seriously. So when the core four are brought to Auradon, things aren’t easy for them. In fact, they weren’t even friends, just forced allies trying to get Fairy Godmother’s wand. But when thy start to enjoy Auradon, things get tricky.This is basically a realistic version of Disney Descendants, if the isle were more realistic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was also posted on FanFiction.Net so if it sounds familiar you may have read it.
> 
> I’ll warn you now, this story contains a lot of heavy topics, just look at the tags and you’ll see what you’re in for. There will also be strong language, so you’ve been warned.
> 
> Suggest the ships you guys want to see
> 
> Also, constructive criticism is fine, feel free to tell me what ya think.

Twenty years ago, King Beast captured all of the villains and imprisoned them on an island that later became known as the ‘Isle of the Lost’. This island was home to vicious, ruthless villains, as well as petty thieves. King Beast didn’t care about their crimes, to him they were only villains and they disrupted the peace in his precious kingdom of Auradon. Unfortunately, he didn’t consider the fact that villains would have children. What did he expect, for them to just wallow in shame for the rest of their miserable lives?  
It only took a few years for most of the major villains to have children, and they were not at all suited for parenthood; especially on the Isle where resources are severely limited.

But the villain children learned the ways of the Isle, and it became second nature to them all. Maleficent ruled the Isle, although all that entailed was her and her daughter getting a great amount of food and supplies; also everyone’s fear but that was a small detail.

Mal loved living on the Isle, her mother had so much influence that Mal was basically royalty. The only person willing to defy her was her mother, but Maleficent wouldn’t dare lay a hand on Mal. Mal was to be strong, physically and mentally. Maleficent only had to fix Mal’s mind, so she gladly would scold her daughter when it had to be done.

When a letter was on Maleficent’s doorstep, she knew things were about to change. Letters don’t come often, and this one had an Auradon stamp.

____________________________________________________________________________

“Auradon!” Mal’s yell echoed throughout the castle, causing Maleficent to frown. “I am not going to a school full of prissy princesses and spoiled royalty!”

Mal knew there was an ulterior motive, but she didn’t know it quite yet.

“I will explain the plan as soon as I collect your new allies. You weren’t the only one invited, the letter states three others were chosen as well.” Maleficent explained, giving her daughter a cold glare.

Mal stepped back, and sighed. “Go find them then.”

/////////

Maleficent hated Jafar’s shop, which also served as his home. She never visited, no matter how helpful he had been in the past when she needed a certain sea witch’s necklace for blackmail purposes. She knocked on the door, and angrily waited as the man opened the door.

“What do you want!” Jafar widened his eyes at the sight of the evil Fae, “Why Maleficent, what can I do for you today?”

“Did you receive a letter from Auradon this morning?”

Jafar held a calculating look in his eyes, but then closed his eyes and grabbed the letter from his pocket. “I have. But I have zero intention of agreeing.”

“Well Jafar, get your boy out here. I have a plan that’d benefit us.”

///////////

Maleficent’s next stop was the Evil Queen’s home, which Maleficent wasn’t looking forward to. She had banished Grimhilde a decade ago, and the woman had never went against it. There would obviously be tension among the two, but Grimhilde would quickly forget about it if the banishment was released.

It took only a moment after knocking for the door to open, and Grimhilde stood there shocked. “Why Maleficent, what do I owe the honor?”

“Did you receive a letter as well?”

She nodded, and motioned Maleficent to enter the castle. The blue haired teen gazed curiously at Maleficent, but quickly looked away upon meeting eyes.

Grimhilde picked up the letter from the counter, “It’s a dream come true for Evie, but I just don’t know if I should let her.”

“Well, How about you join me at my castle for dinner, we can discuss some details over it.”

Grimhilde quickly nodded, “We would love to, we wouldn’t miss it!”

Maleficent turned around to leave, but looked back for one final second, “And I suppose your banishment is lifted.”

“Why that is great news!”

/////

Hell Hall was her last stop, and the one she had been dreading. Cruella de Vil was not particularly easy to talk to, any sense of normal had left her years ago. Cruella now was a psychotic woman, and it was rumored that her son was quite similar. 

Maleficent went to knock on the door, but heard loud thuds. She shook whatever thought was in her head and knocked.

“GET THE DOOR.” She heard Cruella yell, it was followed by an object being thrown.

It took only a moment for the door to open, and the boy himself stood there.

“I wish to speak with your mother.” Maleficent demanded, deciding to ignore the condition of the boy. 

He nodded and turned around, but Cruella was already walking over to them.

“Maleficent? Is there anything you need?”

Maleficent grinned, taking out the letter, “You received one of these, haven’t you?”

Cruella stared at the letter for a minute, and then grinned maliciously, “Ah yes, that. Carlos and I were just discussing that.”

“I heard.” Maleficent impatiently replied. She needed to get back to her castle so she could plot.

“Yes, I was just about to burn it.”

“You won’t be doing that.” Maleficent ordered, “You will come to my castle for dinner so we may discuss a plan revolving that.”

Cruella frowned, but nodded anyways. “I just don’t know what I’d do without my Carlos!” She grabbed the boys hair and dragged him in front of her, “Hell Hall would be such a mess!”

Maleficent glared at Cruella, “You will not disobey me. I expect to see you.”

Cruella quickly nodded with a smirk, “I won’t disappoint.”

“Good.”

/////////

Mal didn’t have any friends, no one did on the Isle. Even so, she didn’t have a gang or any allies. It was what her mother decided, she was the daughter of the worst villain in the land, and having any help in her evil deeds would state that she was weak on her own.

But now, her mother suddenly wanted her to work together with three random villain kids her age. There had to have been a good reason, but Mal just couldn’t figure it out other than the fact that they were invited to Auradon as well. Maybe it was to make sure they don’t snitch, but they wouldn’t dare do that unless they wished to die a painful death.

“You four will have a mission in Auradon. Get Fairy Godmother’s wand and release the barrier so I can rule Auradon!” Maleficent explained.

“What’s in it for me?” Mal asked.

“You’d be next in line to rule, and you’d get anything you wanted.” Maleficent explained.

“And what do we get?” Jay asked, gesturing to him, Carlos, and Evie.

“Large castles and many servants. I don’t care.” Maleficent rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Mal.

“I expect the task to be done swiftly, I don’t like to be kept waiting.” Maleficent hissed.

Mal knew it would be an easy task, so when the limo arrived she wasn’t worried. She’d complete the mission before she even had to go to that dumb school. But still, she had to imagine why Auradon even wanted to try and have villains in their school? A public statement maybe, or maybe they would torture and kill the group to show villains and their people that they weren’t messing around.

Mal was pulled from her thoughts by the ruckus outside the Limo.

“GET BACK HERE CARLOS, YOU AREN’T GOING!” Cruella de Vil was known to be psychotic, and her son wasn’t any different. The boy jumped into the limo and smirked at his mother. “INGRATE.”

“De Vil.” Mal spoke, glaring at the boy.

He glared back, but didn't speak. He hadn’t spoken since a certain incident involving a Doberman pinscher.

“Didn’t you know that there are dogs in Auradon?” Mal teased, satisfied when she saw that he subconsciously held his hand to the nasty scar on his neck.

Jay and Evie just stared at them, silent. They were waiting for all hell to break loose, but it wouldn’t happen. Not that Mal and Carlos didn’t want to fight, but doing so in front of Maleficent was basically suicide.

“So, Fairy Godmother’s wand. Here’s my plan, Evie can find wherever they hid it, Jay can take care of any guards, Carlos can do whatever techy stuff needs to be done, and I’ll get the wand and cast the spell.”

“So basically, we do the hard part while you take all the credit?” Jay crossed his arms and glared at Mal. Jay was strong, and Mal didn’t want him against her on this mission, but she wasn’t going to change her plan just to please him. 

“Exactly.” 

“None of us even tolerate each other, it’ll be years before I’d team up with any of you.” Jay hissed, looked at each teen.

“The feeling is mutual.” Evie groaned, applying blush to her cheeks. The girl never seemed to stop looking at herself and painting her face with all that makeup.

A shushing noise came from Carlos, catching their attention. He rolled his eyes and pointed to a man in the driver's seat.

“Shit.” Mal muttered. Had he heard them? 

Jay analyzed the man before sighing, “He has earbuds in and I can hear the music, he can’t hear us.”

////

Ben was nervous, he normally was but he never usually felt like vomiting because of it. He was supposed to become king soon, and yet he still wasn’t sure if he could make a smart decision. His proclamation had been a gamble, something he wanted but not sure how it’d end up. 

He really didn’t know what to expect, and that scared him. These villain kids were teenagers, three of them were sixteen and one was fourteen. They had their whole lives to become who they were, and they were surrounded by evil. Ben doubted any of them would be perfect angels.

“If you keep pacing like that you’re going to start sweating, just relax. This was your idea so you should be prepared to face it.” Audrey tried comforting him, she grabbed his arm and held onto it, Ben knew it would be a while before she let go.

If Ben were being honest, he didn’t like Audrey. Sure, he had asked her out, but that was when she seemed like a great person. Now the girl never seemed to leave him alone, and that was an added pressure on him. He couldn’t just break up with her, he’d just be criticized for it; but Ben wasn’t happy with her. How could he be?

“Well, looks like they’re here!” Fairy Godmother exclaimed, pulling Ben from his thoughts. “Alright, the band may now begin!”

The band began playing its music, and Ben couldn’t help but think everything was over the top. All of Auradon prep was outside awaiting their strange new exchange students, hiding their fear so that they can give a warm welcome. Maybe they should’ve made it more private, but seeing as the limo just parked in front of them, it was too late for changes.

Ben plastered on the best smile he could, and prepared to greet them, but he couldn’t. He just stared at the four teens exited the limo quietly. They seemed tense, they just stared at everyone and didn’t even look at each other.

“Is this how you usually greet guests?” A purple haired girl asked. 

Purple hair?

Ben realized he was staring at the girl from his dreams, he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. The girl seemed to notice and just stared at him.

“Not usually, you guys are different. We normally don’t have exchange students.” Ben managed to say with a chuckle, “I guess it is a bit elaborate.”

She nodded, “Yeah. Not really what I was expecting, though the most I know from Auradon comes from stories and that dumb channel.”

Ben was confused by what she meant, but shrugged it off and looked at the other three. “Well, Welcome to Auradon prep. I’m Ben.”

“Mal.” Purple haired girl replied, she seemed to be the leader type. She was the only one who had talked. She had to be the daughter of Maleficent.

“The name’s Jay.” A boy with long brown hair said, his complexion was a bit more tan and he seemed to have a bunch of items stuffed into his pockets. Son of Jafar for sure. Jay winked at Audrey, who fake smiled.

“I’m Evie, daughter of the evil queen.” A girl with blue hair and a v-braid smiled, bowing at him. Well, he didn’t need to guess for that one, Not like there were many choices left.

Ben looked over at a boy with white hair and black roots. He was definitely the son of Cruella de Vil, if the fashion choices and hair hadn’t been obvious. His face was also littered with freckles, which Ben though was ironic given the Cruella-Dalmatian situation.

Ben waited for the boy to speak, but was only given a cold glare. 

“And that’s Carlos, who for whatever reason doesn’t talk.” Mal explained, giving an angry glare to Carlos. Ben would have to mention that to Fairy Godmother, wherever she went.

“Well, welcome to Auradon, as I said I’m Ben,”

“Prince Ben!” Audrey interrupted, “Soon-to-be King!”

This was going to be a long day, and Ben wasn’t excited for it.

////

“So this is where you’ll eat dinner, which is right now. Go ahead and grab what you want from the table and bring it back to any seat.” Ben explained. “I don’t know how meals work on the isle, but I assume you guys know what to do?”

“Meals weren’t really a thing on the isle. It was more or less eat when you have something to eat.” Mal stated, grabbing a plate. Jay and the others copied what she did, seeing as they had no idea what to do. “Luckily for me, I had food more often than others due to my mother’s status.”

Jay couldn’t help but feel like shit, he tried to ignore the stares he was getting but it was difficult. His instincts told him he was being watched, and on the isle that meant he’d have to prepare to fight. He couldn’t fight in Auradon, they probably would just send him back to the isle if he did.

He did know one way for people to stop staring at him, but he realized it wouldn’t work if everyone was staring at all four of them. He wanted to divert the attention onto Evie or Carlos, but he figured they weren’t free from the stares either.

Jay grabbed one of everything from the table, they all looked so good and he had to try all of it. Maybe he could bring leftovers back to the dorm, he knew Carlos would so why not do it too?

Jay followed Mal to an empty table. He’d rather be sitting elsewhere but Mal was their leader and he had to sit with her. Evie and Carlos did the same, both had much smaller portions of food on their plates, but it was still more than what they got on the isle.

“So, anyone seen Fairy Godmother around?” Mal asked the group, “because I haven’t found anything on her damn wand.”

Evie looked up with a smile, “we could ask my magic mirror!”

Mal smirked and looked around cautiously, “we’ll meet up in one of our dorms after dinner then, bring the mirror.”

Evil nodded, and Jay couldn’t help but notice the slight regret in her eyes. 

“And if we can’t find the wand, what’ll we do?” Jay asked, hoping that there was an alternative. Jay loved some mischief, but getting that wand seemed like too much work.

“Well, our buddy Carlos over here can help out, right?” Mal grinned at the younger boy, who just glared at her, “you’ve tore a hole in the magic barrier before, haven’t you?”

Jay’s eyes widened, “He what!”

Evil stared in shock, but didn’t make a sound.

Mal smirked, “Yeah, it’s the reason my mother’s bird returned.”

Carlos continued glaring, and Jay couldn’t help but wonder what else that psychotic genius had done. The barrier was supposed to be unbreakable, nothing could get through no matter what.. but yet that mute asshole could accomplish the impossible.

Jay really wanted to punch Carlos, but with others in the cafeteria, he decided against it. 

“But let’s hope getting the wand will work out fine.” Mal sighed, eating a bite of food. Jay analyzed her, and he noticed she was analyzing everything around her. Mal was strong, that was obvious. Jay definitely didn’t want to cross her, but he already had many times on the isle. He was on bad terms with all three of them on the isle, so it wasn’t fun to see that he’d have to cooperate with them.

“Hello children, I’m Fairy Godmother. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to meet you all when you arrived, but there was a situation I had to take care of.” A woman explained as she walked up to their table.

Jay and the others looked over, staring at her. She didn’t look like the hag that was described in history class in Dragon Hall. She looked younger, with brown hair, but she certainly looked like the uptight bitch that she was said to be.

“Hi, I’m Mal, that’s Jay, Evie, and Carlos.” Mal greeted, “Is there anything you needed?”

The woman nodded and but on a smile, “I needed to see Carlos. I was told he can’t talk and I need to make sure his experience here is problem free.”

Carlos rolled his eyes, but didn’t stand up. He just looked at Fairy Godmother with a cold glare. 

“Can you come with me dear?” She asked, fake smiling.

Carlos sighed and nodded, standing up and exchanging glares with Mal. Mal definitely wanted him to investigate the wand situation.

The boy walked away, and Jay felt the stares again, they were mostly on Carlos but still some people stared at Jay and the girls.

Jay really wanted to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains self harm. I’m not gonna be doing many warnings on here because I have them in the tags, but I will do that for heavier topics.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome

///////

One foot in front of the other, keep your face blank, don’t speak. Carlos knew the rules, and no matter where he was he’d enforce them on himself. After all, he made them. He might always be panicking on the inside, but he’d be weak if he were to show it. He knew the Fairy Godmother was going to try and get him to talk, but even the thought of that made him feel like vomiting. 

He had been sitting down in front of Fairy Godmother’s desk for ten minutes, she was reading over his file that was sent from the Isle, and ranting that it barely contained any information. He didn’t even think he had a file, but he didn’t care about it, he could guess what was in there.

“So, are you capable of speaking or is there a problem that doesn’t allow you to speak?” She asked. Carlos shrugged, he wasn’t about to tell her that he could speak, because then she’d expect him to. He definitely could talk, it wasn’t like he’d lived his life without saying a single word. It was more like he just couldn’t bring himself to speak. If he even tried, he’d just freeze up with his mouth slightly open, and completely panicked. He knew better than to talk, because he really couldn’t. If he were alone in a comfortable area, he might be able to mutter out some words, but he’d never be able to try. 

“Is there any other way you can communicate?”

Carlos definitely didn’t know sign language, it wasn’t like any information on that was available on the isle. He could write stuff down but how was he supposed to relay that to Fairy Godmother?

Carlos made a writing gesture, and Fairy Godmother smiled. “I can get you your own personal portable white board and some markers, if that would help.”

Carlos didn’t know what a white board was, but he nodded anyways. Whatever it was it didn’t sound like it could hurt him. Not that he was afraid of pain, he just didn’t enjoy it.

Fairy Godmother walked over to a cupboard and took out a white square and some markers, handing it to him. Carlos stared at them curiously.

“You write on the white side with the markers, and you can erase with the eraser on the ends of the markers.”

Carlos nodded, grabbing the red marker and began writing.

[Thank you.]

“You’re welcome dear, it makes it easier to communicate with you now.” Fairy Godmother smiled, and sat down. “So, are you capable of speaking or is there a medical condition that I should know about?”

Carlos didn’t know how to answer, it was easier when he could just shrug.

[Talking is difficult for me. That’s all I’m telling you.]

He noticed the slight frown on her face, and felt bad. He normally didn’t feel bad for anything, but Auradon was probably making him soft. He needed to fix that.

“So tomorrow you all will have physicals done, but if you’d like, I can have yours done now. I see you’re a bit more nervous than your friends.”

Carlos wanted to laugh, they weren’t his friends. Friends didn’t steal from him, push him to the ground, stab and slash him with a knife. Friends didn’t abandon him when he was near-death. 

[Okay.]

He saw no point in saying no, he didn’t know what a physical was but if having it done early meant he’d get time to himself the next day, he’d gladly accept.

Fairy Godmother led him to a different room, and a short man walked in.

“The name’s Doc, my only qualification for this is my name.” 

Carlos nodded, it was better than on the isle where no one was a doctor at all.

“So first, I’ll weigh you and check your height.” Doc led Carlos over to a flat object on the ground. “Just stand on here.”

Carlos did so, and it wasn’t bad. Nothing really happened, so he was relieved. But doc looked at the scale and frowned.

“You’re very underweight.” 

Carlos shrugged, weight was never an issue on the isle, the only person who seemed to store fat was Jafar. Being underweight was normal, so it didn’t bother Carlos.

Doc led him to a different item, and told him to stand on it. Carlos obeyed, and this time Doc wasn’t as concerned.

Things went on like that for a while, Doc having him do something and either looking concerned or indifferent. Then doc brought out a syringe.

Doc noticed the panicked expression, “I need to give you some shots. You didn’t get them on the isle but they help prevent illness. It’ll only be a pinch. Could you take the jacket off?”

Carlos didn’t move, he knew what his arms looked like and it’d only make Doc question him. It wasn’t Carlos’ fault that Cruella used him to put out her cigarettes, or that she’d attack him all the time. There were also the scars from one-sided fights he’d get into. He had a lot of scars, and he had no intention to tell the doctor how he had acquired them.

On the Isle scars were normal, many bragged about them. In Auradon, he hadn’t seen a single person with any scars. It scared Carlos, because that meant he’d have to always hide them, and that wasn’t easy.

“Carlos?”

Carlos sighed and took his jacket off, he faced away from Doc but could see the troubling expression from the corner of his vision.

The needle went into his skin, but it wasn’t bad, there were several needles and then he was finished. He quickly put his jacket back on, and looked at the floor.

“What were those marks on your arms from?” Doc asked.

Carlos wasn’t dumb, he knew Doc could tell what they were. But Carlos’ board was in the other room and there was no way he’d talk. He simply shrugged and looked interested in the floor.

“Well whatever the case is, you’re free to go.” Doc sighed, and Carlos immediately stood up, running out the door. Unfortunately, he wasn’t looking where he was going and ran into a table with a vase on it. The vase fell and broke, and then he noticed Fairy Godmother was there to witness it. She held his board and gave it to him, a frown on her face.

“You need to be careful, Carlos. Watch where you’re going next time.”

Carlos was scared, what cruel punishment would she give him? He hadn’t been punished in Auradon yet, and he wasn’t thrilled to find out what they had in store for him.

[What’s my punishment?]

Fairy Godmother looked baffled, but quickly gave him a concerned frown. “There won’t be a punishment dear, but if it happens again you’ll have to clean it up. The vase wasn’t anything special, they get broken all the time by students.”

Carlos wasn’t relieved by that. In fact, he felt even more panicked. He always got a punishment when he did something bad, it was how his household worked. He’d do something Cruella didn’t approve of, he’d get punished. He only felt scared if he wasn’t, what nasty punishment were they hiding from him? Even if he thought Fairy Godmother was sincere about what she said, he couldn’t risk it. 

So what was he supposed to do? Punish himself instead. He immediately ran from Fairy Godmother and into the nearest bathroom, he locked the door behind him and stood in front of the mirror.

No food for a week, and then...

He took out the dagger from his pocket, and rolled up his sleeves. He was tempted to not go through with it, but he couldn’t shake the constant anxiety. He had to do it.

So he held the edge of the dagger to his wrist, and pressed it into his skin. It cut into his skin and blood immediately started leaking out. He did another, and another. He kept on doing it until the anxiety went away. The result was a bloody arm. He couldn’t feel the pain at that point, his arm became numb. He sighed as he held his arm under the running sink.

The horizontal lines became more clear, but Carlos didn’t regret it. He could easily cover them up with sleeves. He always wore sleeves anyways, since his arms were littered with burn scars from Cruella’s cigarettes.

Carlos rolled up his sleeves and walked back to his room. Maybe if he were lucky, he’d be able to sleep a bit.

//////////////

Where was he.

Mal was upset, they were supposed to be plotting the wand mission but Carlos was still with Fairy Godmother. 

Well, that’s what she thought until Fairy Godmother knocked on the door. It was Jay and Carlos’ dorm that they were in, so at first Mal assumed Carlos was back.

But Jay opened the door and it revealed only the lousy headmistress.

“Did Carlos run in here?” She asked, concern filled her eyes. It made Mal want to vomit.

“Nope.” Jay replied.

“Well if you see him, make sure he’s okay.” She requested. “He ran off on me, he looked very troubled..”

Mal Fake smiled, “of course, we’ll check up on him when he gets back.”

She had no intention of doing that. The kid grew up on the isle, any emotional problems would make him weak and get him killed. He could take care of his own damn problems. There was a much bigger issue to deal with.

Fairy godmother smiled and walked away, and Mal shut the door and groaned. “When that mother fucker returns he’s gonna regret-“

“Calm down Mal, he was probably trying to ditch the hag.” Jay defended, sitting down on his bed and staring blankly at Mal.

“Jay’s right,” Evie added, “Fairy Godmother seems to never stop talking, that’s what I heard anyways.”

Mal sighed, and then the door opened. Carlos walked in and shut the door. He held a board in his hand and appeared stoic.

“Where the fuck were you.” Mal demanded, raising her voice so she sounded like her mother did.

He started writing on the board, and showed it to them. 

[Doctor, they had me do a physical. You three will get one tomorrow.]

“What’s a physical?” Evie asked, Mal was glad she wasn’t the only one who didn’t know.

[Like checking stuff about you. Height, weight, reflexes, giving you shots, etc.]

“Where’d you get the board?” Jay asked.

[fairy godmother. She wanted me to be able to communicate.]

“Well you better not slow us down,” Mal stood up and put on her fingerless gloves, “because tonight, we get the wand.”

//////////

“They’re strange.” Audrey sighed, placing her tray on the table and sitting down. “I’m telling you Ben, this was a bad idea.”

“It’s just going to take some time for them to adjust. They were raised by villains, so we shouldn’t expect them to be exactly like us.” Ben reasoned, picking at his dinner. He wasn’t hungry, not with all the stress he was dealing with.

“What if they don’t want to be like us?” Doug asked. The boy never seemed to talk much, but he was very smart.

“What do you mean?”

“What if they like being evil villains? They might not want to change into obedient goodies.” Doug explained. Ben looked at the VKs table, they were in a serious conversation from the looks of it. 

“Well, we’ll have to see what’s in store for us then. I can’t imagine them wanting to go back to the isle, and if they’re desire is to be villains then they’ll eventually have to get sent back.” Ben sighed. He hated the idea of those four getting sent back, he wanted to give them a chance and if they proved him wrong… he couldn’t deal with that.

“Looks like Fairy Godmother is giving them a talking-to.” Chad noted, staring at the five.

Ben looked over to see Fairy Godmother talking to them, then Carlos standing up and following her out the door.

“Wonder What that’s all about.” Audrey sighed. 

“He’s probably getting in trouble.” Chad snickered, eating a bite of his steak.

“No,” Ben Said. “Carlos can’t talk, so I had Fairy Godmother check in with him about it.”

Ben looked as his friends’ expressioned turned into frowns.

“What do you mean he can’t talk?” Lonnie asked as she sat down at the table. “Is there a reason?”

Ben shook his head, “We don’t know. It’s not like he can tell us, but I wanted to make sure everything was fine for him here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello
> 
> I’m gonna try and post some more chapters on here, keep giving me suggestions and constructive criticism

————————————————————

Evie wasn’t much for conflict, especially when it causes her to break a nail or reapply makeup. Her mother always told her about the dangerous world and how she’d need to be ready, but ten years locked up in a castle didn’t do much to help her. The one thing she was good at was making herself look pretty, so if that’s what she had to do to get attention then that’s what she’d have to do.

“So, The wand we’re looking for, it can really break the barrier?” Evie asked, looking into her magic mirror.

“Yeah, it’s the same wand that made it, dumbass.” Mal remarked.

The group didn’t know what to do, the wand wasn’t going to be easy to acquire. 

“Well, let’s ask my mirror then.” Evie sighed, “mirror mirror in my hand, show me where fairy godmother's wand... stands..”

The mirror showed an image of the wand, and Evie zoomed out to show a museum.

“Great, do We know where this museum is?” Mal groaned.

Carlos turned his laptop over to show it was 2.3 miles away.

“Well, What’re we waiting for?” Jay asked, putting a dagger in a sheath on his belt, “let’s go.”

When they arrived, Evie wanted to turn back. Her whole life she wanted to go and live in Auradon, be the princess her mother wanted her to be.. but if they got that wand, she’d have to live in a world of chaos. She saw the look in Jay’s eyes, he saw something there too.

“Jay.” She whispered to the tall boy, who slowed down behind the group and walked next to Evie.

“Yeah?”

“We can’t go through with this.”

Jay nodded, “I know, but Mal is set on this, if we disobey we’ll be killed.”

Evie shook her head, “that wand has to have some sort of security on it, maybe an alarm system.”

“Definitely, that thing is dangerous if it gets into the hands of a villain.”

“Well, then set the system off.” 

“What?” Jay looked at Evie like she were crazy. “I can’t do that, we’ll get caught and sent back to the isle!”

“We just need to be quick about leaving.” Evie sighed, “If we go through with this then the world will be dealing with a deadly war, it’ll be worse than the isle!”

“Not for us, since we were promised riches.” Jay reminded her. “But I don’t like the sound of war, so I’ll help you.”

Evie gave him a warm smile and rejoined the group with Jay. Mal looked at them suspiciously before returning her gaze to the door she just got open.

Evie watched Carlos, who cautiously looked around for ant traps. Evie wanted to tell him the plan as well, but not like he would say anything back, but it also meant he couldn’t tell Mal. Not that Evie thought he’d snitch if he could, but she wanted to keep the plan safe.

They entered a room with four statues, their parents’ statues. 

“Holy shit…” Mal mumbled under her breath, staring wide eyed at the Maleficent statue.

“Wow, they made my dad too skinny, he’s really let himself go after all these years.” Jay remarked, but looked fearful.

“I miss her, in a strange way, but I’m glad I got some time away from her and that damn castle.” Evie said to herself, staring at her mother’s statue in awe. They even got her beauty mark in the same place, it really was detailed perfectly.

She looked over at Carlos, who was looking away from Cruella’s statue. Being his neighbor on the isle, she knew Cruella wasn’t a kind woman, nor a good mother. Evie couldn’t imagine what he went through.

Not like there were any good parents on the isle though, her own mother was terrible.

“Well, let’s go search for the wand, I think I’ve had enough of this room.” Jay finally said, walking away. Carlos immediately followed behind him, and Evie watched as Mal stood still.

“Everything Alright?”

“I want to make her proud.” Mal whispered and turned around to face Evie, “But I don’t know if I can. Her standards are so high, and the only thing that’ll ever prove myself to her is stealing that wand.”

“Well, isn’t that what we’re here for?” Evie asked.

Mal frowned, “It is, but what if even when we steal it, she isn’t proud of me?”

Evie stayed quiet, all she had to do to make the Evil Queen proud was to do her makeup perfectly.

“On the isle everyone feared me, they’d let me walk all over them because I was the daughter of Maleficent.” Mal sighed and looked back to the statue, “Never because I was me, they never thought I’d be bad enough to be feared, it was my mother. Always my mother. The people in Auradon are the same way, and I hate it. But this whole plan is to get my mother here to take over the world, they’ll still only fear my mother. All I will do is steal the wand, nothing more and nothing less.”

Evie frowned and put a hand on Mal’s shoulder, “Maybe you shouldn’t need to be feared. We’re on Auradon, and if our mission fails then we’re stuck trying to fit in here. You can’t fit in if you want everyone to fear you, if this plan fails you should just try and let go of that dream for a bit, Okay?”

Mal shook her head, “You don’t understand how important this is for me, if I prove myself my mother might finally let me be called my full name. She might finally love me and be proud she let me exist.”

Evil frowned, Mal had been spoiled on the isle. Always given whatever she wanted all because she was Maleficent’s daughter. All the other kids on the isle were left to suffer, all wishing their parents were Maleficent, because at least she didn’t hit her child. At least she didn’t starve Mal.

But Evie couldn’t be upset at Mal for any of that, Mal didn’t understand the other children. She never tried to, no one did. It was the Isle, if you cared about someone, you might as well walk into pirate territory and walk the plank.

“I’ll leave you to think then, we’ll tell you when we find the wand.” Evie finally said, and Mal nodded. 

When Evie finally caught up with Jay, he was standing next to Carlos and staring at the wand.

“Well, that was easy.” Evie remarked.

Jay nodded, “if I try and grab it the security system will go off, which will probably immediately call the police.”

“Should we get Mal?” Evie asked.

Jay shook his head, “not yet. We need to figure out how to get out of here without getting caught.”

Carlos looked over at them, and grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote on it. 

[I can take care of that, you guys focus on Mal and make sure she doesn’t throw a fit.]

Evie nodded and smiled at the younger boy, “that’d be helpful.”

He nodded back, shoving the paper into his pocket.

“Okay, I’ll go get Mal.” Evie walked back to the room with the statues, and Mal was still sitting there, humming some sort of song.

Evie almost wanted to walk away and leave the girl alone, but their plan was ready.

“Hey Mal, we found the wand.”

Mal looked over at Evie and nodded, standing up and gazing at the statue before following Evie.

“Alright, there it is.” Evie pointed at the wand, and Mal grinned.

“Ok, let’s just figure out how to get it out of there.” 

Jay smirked and stood in front of it, “easy, just grab it.” He reached his hand in to grab it and the alarm went off.

“Jay! What the fuck!” Mal hissed, frantically looking around the room.

“This is just a Little excessive.” Jay said, referring to the force field and siren. Carlos was covering his ears and frantically looking around.

“Let’s get out of here, before anyone finds us!” Evie suggested. The four ran to the door, and Evie watched as Carlos broke off from the group, so she followed him.

He picked up a phone and answered it.

“Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second.” The boy spoke as he typed something on the keypad next to the phone, which turned the alarm off. “Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit. Yeah, okay. Say hi to the missus.”

Evie stared in awe at the boy, as he had just talked as well as saved their asses. 

Mal ran in and looked at the two, “Let’s go, guys!”

Evie nodded, and followed Mal outside. Carlos did the same.

“Way to go Jay, now we have to go to school tomorrow!”

Evie walked next to Carlos and stared at him, “You can talk.”

He nodded, not meeting her gaze but listening nonetheless.

“Why haven’t you done that before?” 

He shook his head, and grabbed a piece of paper. 

[Don’t tell the others.]

She nodded her head, “of course I won’t, but it’d be nice if you’d do it more often.”

He shook his head and stuffed the paper into his pocket. He paid no more attention to her, so she walked back up to Jay and Mal, who were arguing.

“I still can’t believe you did that! All three of you are so unreliable!”

Evie frowned, “Says the one who wasn’t doing anything besides staring at a statue of your mother!”

“I thought you guys could handle it!”

“Well, if you’re so upset then why didn’t you help? You want to make Maleficent proud but you're not the one doing shit!” Evie raised her voice, surprising Mal and Jay.

“Well, my job was to break the fucking barrier! I’m sorry I couldn’t help find the wand when I was too busy thinking of how to do that spell!” Mal yelled back.

Jay stepped in between the two, “Guys, this isn’t the time to fight! We’re sneaking back onto campus and if we’re caught past curfew we are gonna be in so much trouble!”

Mal rolled her eyes and slapped Jay. He raised his hand to his cheek and frowned.

“Mal! The fuck are you doing!”

Mal looked at Evie, her eyes held bright green flames, causing Evie to step back. The same look Maleficent had when angry.

Jay punched Mal back, and before Evie knew it the two were in an all out fight. She didn’t want to step in, not when her nails had just been done. She looked over at Carlos whose arms were crossed, he stared at the fight but didn’t move.

Evie shook her head and decided that she was the only one who could stop them. She was just lucky neither of them took out their knives.

“Guys! Stop, at this point someone heard us and we’re gonna get in trouble!” Evie said desperately.

Mal hissed, “I don’t fucking care about the rules here, on the isle teachers would watch fights as entertainment!”

Evie desperately tried to pry Mal away, get her to stop hitting Jay, because she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold down Jay.

“Mal you need to stop!” Evie cried as she attempted to pull the girl away. It didn’t work, and she broke a nail. She’d mourn it later, she had a situation to take care of.

She noticed Carlos running over and trying to pull Jay back, but the boy only hit him away. She didn’t have any way to break the fight, she clenched her hands into fists and narrowed her eyes.

“Fine, if I can’t stop you then I’ll join you.” She hissed. “Just like old times, Right?”

“It’s been a decade since we’ve gotten to fight, you better not be weaker than before.” Mal punched Evie in the jaw, and Evie knew it’d leave a mark. Nothing concealer couldn’t cover up.

“Well, normally isn’t this much talking during a fight, so shut the fuck up.” Jay sneered, taking out his knife.

“Jay, stop!” Evie warned, but the boy was already in the motion to stab one of them. She braced for impact but it never came, she slowly opened her eyes to see Carlos standing in front of her, looking very pissed.

“The headmistress is walking over to us, you’re gonna get us sent back!” He hissed, Jay took his knife out of the boy’s shoulder and stared wide eyed.

“Shit.”

Evie looked over to see the Fairy Godmother storming over to them with a few other people following behind her, probably police officers.

She didn’t care about them though, Carlos just took a knife for her. He was probably bleeding badly, so she turned her attention over to him. The leather of his jacket was black on that side, so the only indication he was hurt was the little slit in it, and the way he was holding it. He quickly covered the slit with the fur of his jacket and wiped his bloody glove onto the grass. He was hiding his injury, Evie could tell that much.

“What are you four doing!” Fairy Godmother demanded, her voice sounding similar to the Evil Queens whenever she was mad. 

“We were just hanging out outside and got into an argument, it’s no big deal.” Mal rolled her eyes and stared at Fairy Godmother. The woman held a disappointed and worried look, but mostly anger at the moment. Her hands were fists and her voice was loud and demanding. It sent a deadly reminder to Evie, Jay, and Carlos. They needed to remember who they were and know their place.

“Past curfew? Do you four know how much trouble you’re in?” 

“Then just send us back to the isle already.” Mal snapped, but the Fairy Godmother shook her head.

“That is a severe punishment for a fight. I need to know exactly what happened so I know the proper punishment for all four of you.”

Evie decided to be a snitch, only because she knew if she didn’t they’d all get in trouble when it was Mal who started it, and Jay who stabbed Carlos.

“We were hanging out down here because we’re used to being out in the streets until very late, that’s when Mal and Jay got into an argument. Mal slapped Jay and their fight became physical. I tried to stop them but ended up getting involved in the fight, and then Carlos tried to stop us but just ended up getting hurt.” Evie explained, ignoring the deadly glare Mal was giving her.

“Is this true?” Fairy godmother asked them.

Jay nodded, Mal glared, and Carlos looked blankly at the ground.

“How hurt are you all?”

“We’re all fine, Fairy Godmother. No need to worry.” Mal quickly replied.

“Evie said Carlos was hurt, and I assume you three were as well. I’ll need you all to see the doctor, and during that time I’ll decide your punishments.” 

The four nodded, following her inside the doctor's office. Mal wanted to kill all of them, Jay just wanted to go to sleep, Evie wished she could do something other than helplessly sit there, and Carlos was just trying to hide the injury on his shoulder. He wished Evie would’ve kept her mouth shut about him getting injured.

Evie sighed as the doctor looked at the bruise that was forming on her jaw. He told her she was lucky it wasn’t broken, which surprised her since it didn't hurt that badly.

“Okay, the most you’ve all showed me was bruises and scratches, so I’ll let you go talk to Fairy Godmother now about your punishments.” Doc finally said, walking away. Evie looked over at Carlos and was about to mention the stab wound, but he stared coldly at her, and she took the hint. 

They walked into the other room and sat down in front of Fairy Godmothers desk.

“I’ve had fights happen here before, but usually very light ones where there were only some slaps and a few punches, but seeing as your fight was much more dangerous and occurred past curfew, you will face a worse punishment.”

“Okay, no food for two weeks and a whip to our backs then?” Jay suggested. “It’s a bit of a light punishment though, so what else?”

Fairy Godmother stared in awe, “We wouldn’t do such a thing! I was thinking a few weeks of detention, as well as restrictions! And you’re lucky it’s your first day here or suspension or expulsion would’ve been an option!”

“Detention…” Mal mumbled worriedly. “What exactly is detention in Auradon? Is it anything like on the isle?”

“I don’t know what it’s like on the isle, but here it’s just staying after school for a few hours and doing anything the detention teacher tells you to do.”

“That’s not so bad.” Evie sighed, no longer feeling like she was going to vomit. She inspected her nails, two of them were broken and the polish was chipping off of them. She’d have to figure out where the manicure places were.

“Well, I think I’ve made my decision. Since Mal started the fight, she’ll get three weeks detention and an eight o’clock curfew. Jay will get two and a half weeks detention and an eight o’clock curfew. Evie will get two weeks detention and a nine o’clock curfew. And lastly, Carlos will get a weeks detention and the standard ten o’clock curfew. Any other rules broken and I may add community service.”

“Why does Carlos get such a light punishment?!” Mal complained.

“According to Evie and Jay, he only tried to stop the fight, so I didn’t punish him for the fight. He is being punished for being out past curfew instead.” 

Mal glared at Carlos, who shrunk in his seat.

“He did warn us that people were coming, so you shouldn’t be so upset at him.” Jay hissed at Mal, who rolled her eyes.

“What do you mean he warned you?” Fairy Godmother asked skeptically.

“He told us you were walking over to us when we were fighting, he tried to break us apart and said that. Then I hurt him a bit accidentally thinking he was Mal. Didn’t know he could talk, so that was weird.” Jay explained.

Fairy Godmother narrowed her eyes at Carlos, who refused to meet her gaze. “So you’re capable of talking, yes?”

Carlos ignored her, and Evie tried not to burst into laughter. 

“We’ll discuss that later. You four get to bed, and we will be looking for a roommate change for all four of you.”

They all groaned and walked back to their dorms, dreading the next day.

////////

“What about a support friend for them?” 

Ben was trying to figure out how to deal with the four villain kids, but their fight from the night before had only proven more that they were dangerous. They fought each other, so what was keeping them from fighting others in the future?

“A support friend? Really?” Audrey groaned, “like anyone here would want to hang out with them.”

Ben shrugged, “Fairy Godmother is trying to find them new roommates, but what if instead we find them a different friend to try and help them adjust?”

“What exactly would that do? No one here can help them because they’re all scared the villains will curse them.”

Ben shook his head and smiled, “There are plenty of people here who can help them, I already have a few ideas. We just need to find out their hobbies and personalities.”

Ben stood up, ignoring his girlfriend, and walked to the remedial goodness room, where the four VKs were currently at for detention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It made the italic text normal 
> 
> On Fanfiction.Net the italics were supposed to be the past, so now that’ll be shown by // at the beginning and end of the past section.
> 
> Ahhh I don’t know what I’m doinggg
> 
> //////////////////////////////////////////////////////

//The streets were filled with misery, and Jay absolutely loved it. His father was one of the worst villains, according to Auradon’s official list that they displayed on their TV network, so everyone knew that Jafar was the real deal. Jay knew as well, Jafar wasn’t kind to anyone but his dumb bird. If Jafar taught him anything, it was that you had to be strong to survive, and Jay knew that. If Jay had died then he was weak, especially if he died when his father was upset and had decided to whip his son.

But Jay was tough, he had to stay as strong as he could or else people wouldn’t fear him. Not like anyone would fear a six year old though, especially not one who makes a living stealing everyone’s belongings. If you decide to brag about getting a pretty little necklace, that information will spread to Jay, and then you shouldn’t be upset when the next day it’s nowhere to be found.

“Can you believe it? That evil fairy’s daughter is up to no good again.”

“Why are you surprised? This is the Isle after all, no one is up to any good.” 

Jay smirked, staring at the two women who were talking. Specifically, he was staring at the fancy little trinkets sitting on the shelves around them. Jay might not get a whipping if he came home with stuff as good as that.

He waited until they finally walked away, he ducked inside and immediately grabbed every object from the shelves and stuffed them in his many pockets. He quickly got out, and ran for his father's shop. 

That was, until he was tripped.

“The fuck is your deal!” He groaned as he stood up, but immediately shut his mouth upon seeing the figure in front of him.

“This is a nice necklace, I think I’ll keep it.” A purple haired girl snickered, stuffing the necklace into her pocket. “I’ll let you keep the rest, it’d be too much of a hassle to get it from you.”

Jay narrowed his eyes and stared at her, but she just smirked.

“Are you scared of me?”

He furrowed his brows, and slowly nodded. He had to admit that he was terrified, after all, it was Mal he was talking to.

“Good,” she grinned, “and why is that?”

Jay smirked, he knew how to piss her off. “Your mother could kill me in five seconds if she wanted to.”

The smile on Mal’s face immediately turned into a frown, “Why aren’t you scared of me for being me!”

“You’re a whiny bitch who hides behind her mother’s name, I wouldn’t ever be scared of you.”

“I hate you. I guess I’ll go tell my mother about this, she won’t be too thrilled.” Mal grinned, slowly walking towards the large castle.

“That only proves my point even more, you won’t even fight me yourself. Why don’t you come at me like a real villain?” Jay hissed, taking out a dagger and standing in a defensive position.

“Fine, if that’s what you want.” Mal grabbed her own dagger out, and ran towards the boy.//

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“Hey Jay.” Ben grinned nervously, staring at the boy. Jay could sense the tension, he didn’t care for it but not much could be done about it. He fought Mal and Evie, and then stabbed Carlos De Vil just the night before. No one knew about the stabbing part thanks to Carlos not wanting anyone to know, but it still didn’t dissolve the problem completely. Carlos was pissed at him, and visibly weaker. On the isle, Carlos would’ve been killed in a fight by now.

“Sup Ben.” Jay mumbled, staring blankly behind the boy. Ben annoyed Jay, maybe it was because the whole ‘I’ll be king soon’ or maybe the ‘it was my idea to bring you idiots here’ thing, but Ben really pissed him off.

“So, What’re your interests?” Ben asked.

“Fighting, stealing, maybe a bit of flirting too.” 

Ben fake smiled and nodded, “well, why don’t you try Tourney? Tryouts are tomorrow and you’d probably be great!” 

Jay was getting interested, it sounded like a competition and he’d never back down from that. “What’s tourney?”

Ben smiled, and explained the game. Jay nodded enthusiastically as he explained, and began to strategize in his head. 

“So, I can actually join the team? Even with my circumstances?”

“Which one, the strict curfew and detention or being the son of a villain?” Ben joked, and the two chuckled. 

“Both.”

“Well, then I’d like to introduce you to someone, they’re great at sports and love competition.” Ben stood up, “follow me.”

Jay nodded, following Ben out of the dorm room and into a gym. 

“Lonnie! I have someone I want you to meet!” Ben called out to someone practicing fencing. The person took their helmet off and revealed themselves. It was a girl.

“Really, who?” She asked, looking over and immediately staring at Jay.

“This is one of the Isle kids, Jay.” Ben introduced.

“Hi, I’m Lonnie, Mulan’s daughter.” The girl greeted. “You’re Jafar’s son, Right?”

Jay nodded skeptically, “Yep, but don’t worry, I won’t turn anyone into my slaves or anything.”

“Good, because you seem like a good sparring partner and it’d be a shame if you wasted your chance.”

Ben cleared his throat, causing the pair to turn their attention over to him. “I’ll leave you guys to that, I’ll be back soon to make sure everything’s going fine.” 

“No need to worry so much, I don’t think Jay would kill me.” Lonnie assured the boy, but he quickly shook his head.

“No, no no no! I don’t think he’d kill you or anything, but you’re gonna be fencing and that has a sword in it so I just wanted to make sure..”

“Relax, I might’ve gotten into a fight last night but I’m not gonna stab anyone else.” Jay smirked, but quickly realized his wording and hoped Ben didn’t catch that slip-up.

“Okay, you two have fun.” Ben walked away, and Lonnie immediately looked at him.

“You stabbed someone?”

“Shit, You Don’t think he heard that, right?” 

Lonnie shrugged, “Probably not. He’s so stressed out from you four that he probably is just glad to find someone to help split you all up.”

“Split us up? I mean, I guess that’s reasonable but it’s a bit much.” Jay sighed, putting on the proper padding for fencing.

“So back to the stabbing thing…”

“Shut up, I got too into the moment and my isle instincts told me to grab my knife, so I did. Happens all the time on the isle. Just don’t tell anyone here, Okay? The person I stabbed is fine.”

Lonnie narrowed her eyes at him, “Why aren’t you saying who you stabbed?” 

“So I don’t get caught.” Jay shrugged, “if I tell you then that information could get to someone else who will check to see if that information was correct, and there’s physical proof it is. If they check the others for stab wounds, that’ll give said person a chance to hide it.”

Lonnie nodded and put on her helmet, handing Jay one as well. “Well, then let’s get on to the fight, shall we?”

Jay grinned and put the helmet on, grabbing a sword from a barrel and standing defensively.

“So, was there fencing on the isle?” 

“Kinda,” Jay Held his sword up, “There’s this group of pirates who own this one territory. I can’t go on it or else I’d have to fight them, and they fight with swords. I learned the technique by watching them fight, and my other fighting techniques help a bit.”

“So there are territories on the isle?” The two began sparring, hitting each other’s swords and running around the room.

“Yeah, I had one, Mal did too, and Evie and Carlos. Most of the dangerous villain’s kids did. Uma owned the pirate territory, she’s daughter of Ursula, and a huge bitch to me.”

Lonnie chuckled, dodging one of his hits, “The Isle kinda sounds fun, with all the fighting. I’m not saying I’d like to live there, but it would be cool to spend the day there or something.”

“You do not want to live there, it’s all fun and games until you need to eat, or when you’re injured badly. There’s barely any fresh food, most of it is so rotten that it’s a surprise that our taste buds adjusted to it. Then there’s no doctors or hospitals, so if you’re bleeding heavily you have to solve that problem on your own.”

“Wouldn’t someone else be able to help?” Lonnie barely dodged Jay’s attack, and he realized she was distracted.

“There’s no helping on the isle. You’re on your own there, not even your parents would bother helping. After all, if you’re weak enough to get injured that badly then there’s no point in trying to save you.” Jay explained, hitting Lonnie’s armor.

Lonnie took her helmet off and looked Jay in the eyes, “Do your parents love you?”

Jay shook his head and chuckled, “ ‘course not. There’s no love on the isle, if there was I might know who my mother is.”

Lonnie took off her helmet and looked at the ground, a tear falling down her cheek. Her hands were shaky, and she couldn’t help but hug Jay. The boy uncomfortably stood there, not hugging back but not pushing her away either. 

“I’m so sorry you had to live like that.” She cried, hugging tighter. 

Jay chuckled, “it’s not as bad as it sounds, trust me. If you were born there, you get used to it really fast. It’s basically all we know, so don’t feel bad.”

Jay didn’t know why he was trying to make her feel better, truthfully he didn’t give a shit about her but a part of him felt bad that his words made her cry. He shook the thought from his mind and backed up. “So, you on the tourney team? Or the fencing team?”

Lonnie shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes, “I’m a girl.”

“What's that have to do with anything?”

“Girls aren’t allowed on those sports teams, and the coach won’t make an all girls team because not enough people would join. The teams are separated by gender and so I can’t join.”

Jay didn’t understand that, on the isle nothing was gender separated except bathrooms, so he didn’t understand why Auradon wouldn’t let a talented athlete join their team only because of such an unimportant thing like gender. “I don’t follow.”

“It’s hard to explain, because I really don’t know why either. Basically a girl can’t be on a boy sports team, and a guy can’t be on a girl team. There isn’t any girls sports teams here because most of the girls are prissy princesses who don’t want to break a nail.”

Jay laughed at the comment, and Lonnie chuckled slightly. “Does it state in the rules that you can’t join?”

Lonnie nodded, “for tourney, the rule is the team must be composed of a certain amount of men and the fencing rule is 8 men and a captain. I can’t join either.”

“Why don’t you just be captain then?” Jay suggested.

“What? That makes no sense I’m not even on the team to begin with, and the captain probably means man too.”

Jay shook his head, “It doesn’t specify the captain has to be a man.”

Lonnie stared at Jay before grinning, “You might be onto something, Jay. Would you like to be my friend?”

Jay shrugged, “I don’t have any friends, on the isle we call that an alliance but it’s still different than a friend.”

“Well, if friend doesn’t feel right to you, would you like to form an alliance?” Lonnie held out her hand, and Jay shook it.

“Allies.”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Carlos couldn’t sleep after the fight. Maybe it was because his shoulder stung, but he knew it wasn’t that. It was because he talked, twice. Fairy Godmother wasn’t going to forget about what Jay told her, and Carlos wasn’t going to forget that Jay said it. Carlos would get his revenge, one way or another. It was difficult to hide a stab wound from others, but he managed. On the isle he never had to hide any wounds, but in his time at Auradon that was all he seemed to be doing. 

Jay was snoring in his own bed, and Carlos felt like a ticking bomb. Carlos liked that idea, so he stood up and grabbed the different materials out of his bag. If there was one thing Carlos could do, it was make bombs. He only taught one person his knowledge on it, and it was for a reason he didn’t like to discuss. The idea of building fascinated Carlos, because one small little thing could cause so much death and destruction. It was so easy yet so hard, it was almost poetic. He didn’t have much material to work with, but it was enough to build what he wanted to build. He didn’t need to use it or finish it right away, he could store the unfinished project under his bed and wait until he had more. Time wasn’t an issue, he had more than enough of it. It wasn’t like the isle where everyday he woke up wondering if it would be the day he died, because no one would kill him in Auradon. Scratch that, maybe Mal or Jay would. Evie was too scared of breaking a nail to initially join the fight, so Carlos doubted she had much bloodlust in her.

The room felt so big, and Carlos didn’t like that. In Hell Hall, his room was so small, and small brought him comfort. If Carlos was caught out of his room he’d get in trouble, but that didn’t scare him. He shoved the unfinished bomb under his bed and opened the window, which had a screen on it. He grabbed his dagger and cut the screen out, climbing out of the window and onto the roof. It was an easy task, and it brought him relief. It was night, but the sight was quite pretty compared to the isle. Stars were actually there, twinkling like that one song said they did. The moon was full and bright, but it didn’t hurt to look at like the sun did. It was peaceful, the only sound to be heard was from crickets.

Carlos didn’t miss Hell Hall, but he did miss the isle. The isle was so free, only Cruella cared if he was roaming the streets at 1 AM, and she only cared because he needed to do chores. In Auradon, he felt like everyone cared what he was doing and when, and if he went against the rules (that no one bothered to tell him) he’d get in trouble, and get an Auradon punishment. 

Auradon punishments weren’t bad at all, just a strict curfew and staying after school for an hour or two. They basically lived at the school so it didn’t make much of a difference to Carlos. He couldn’t decide if he preferred Auradon or the Isle, but he was glad that he was safe from his mother in Auradon, so he’d tolerate the rules to thank them.

When the morning came, Carlos decided to head back inside, since he didn’t exactly want to be caught on the roof. He lowered himself through the window and landed quietly on the floor. Jay was still asleep, which was no surprise. The guy always slept in until noon, but Auradon wanted him to wake at seven in the morning. Carlos quickly grabbed his clothes and changed into them, trying his hardest not to look at his arms. The whole cutting thing was still strange to him, he felt numb about it, but he also hated himself for it. It didn’t matter though, he needed the punishment. If he did wrong and wasn’t punished for it then how would he live with himself? 

He quickly put on his leather jacket and looked under his bed. The unfinished bomb was still there, he’d have to save it for later. 

His stomach rumbled, but Carlos had told himself he couldn’t eat for a week, and he’d go through with that. No matter how hungry he got, he always used to suck it up. In Auradon he could be no different, he couldn’t grow weaker because he was being handed all sorts of things like food and safety. He’d be sent back to the isle, it was inevitable; and when that happens everyone would treat him worse, especially Cruella. Carlos has to prepare in any way he could.

Then there was a knock, a simple knock that brought Carlos back into reality. It was only six in the morning, so whoever was there must’ve heard him or something. He walked over to the door and opened it, and there stood soon-to-be king Ben. The boy was awkwardly smiling at Carlos, probably unsure on how to greet him or start a conversation. 

“Hey Carlos, I see you’re up early.” 

Carlos grabbed his white board and walked over to Ben.

[Well even so, you knocked. You knew I’d be awake.]

Ben shrugged, “I figured you guys would, at least one of you anyways. But I’m glad it was you who was awake, because I had this idea and you’re the first to try it out!”

Carlos tilted his head slightly, in a way that resembled a dog when confused. Ben had noted the strange behavior, and how Carlos acted exactly like a dog in some aspects.

[What?]

“I found someone for you to talk to, and be friends with. Y’know, besides Mal, Jay, or Evie..” Ben explained, fiddling with his fingers. “Since that fight last night, I couldn’t really stop thinking about ways to help you guys, so I came up with a plan.”

[I don’t need your help.]

Ben stared at the words and frowned. “Just give me a chance, maybe try it out for a week and then you can decide if you don’t like my idea.”

Carlos thought about it, and decided that he had nothing to lose. He nodded, and waited for Ben to explain his ‘oh so great’ plan.

Ben smiled and gestured for Carlos to follow him. He complied, glad the boy didn’t just grab him and drag him away.

“You see, my plan is to give you a friend here in Auradon, someone who can relate to you in some way. I had a hard time finding the right person for you, but then I remembered some information about one of my friends.” Ben explained, walking towards the library. Carlos hadn’t explored that area yet, so he hesitantly followed. He’d have to get a good look at it and look for the cameras that they seemed to love hiding around.

Ben opened the glass doors to the library and stopped in front of a boy who was reading. The boy looked up and nervously smiled.

“Carlos, this is Doug,” Ben introduced. “And his dad is Dopey, Who’s also mute.”

Carlos had heard of all seven dwarves, he could name them all in his head.

Dopey, Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Sneezy, and Bashful. 

He hadn’t known that Dopey was mute, and that made Carlos respect the dwarf a tiny bit.

Doug looked into Carlos’ eyes, but Carlos focused his gaze on the floor. Doug looked at Ben and smiled, “You can go take care of the other three, I got him.”

Ben swiftly nodded and began to walk away, Carlos watched and clutched his board tighter. Carlos didn’t like how Ben was taking on the responsibility of him and the others; the four of them weren’t easy to deal with, and the guy seemed to be trying really hard to make his plan work. If only Ben knew what he invited to Auradon, maybe he wouldn’t have even went through with it if he’d known that they’d be trying to get the wand to break the barrier.

“So, What’re your interests?” Doug finally asked, but Carlos knew the boy was afraid. It was a fact, whether it be the sweaty hands he kept wiping on his pants, or fidgeting with his hands, maybe even the slight trembling in his voice. Carlos thought it was almost laughable.

[Building mechanical objects.]

“Really?” Doug perked up, “like what?”

[Bombs.]

Maybe Carlos shouldn’t have written it, but it was hilarious to watch the excitement in Doug’s face turn to pure disappointment and fear.

“So how long does it take to make them?”

Carlos shrugged and thought about it. He never timed himself making bombs, clocks were rare on the isle, so it wasn’t like he had a watch. Only the highest on the totem pole got those.

[Depends On if I have all the materials when I begin, but I’d say maybe a few hours.]

Doug gave a half-smile. “You should be in the engineering class, they can help you find ways to make that hobby non-destructive.”

[I’ll think about it.] Carlos forgot about the whole ‘class’ thing. It was the weekend so he’d only be serving his small detention for a few hours and that’d be all. 

Doug smiled and looked over at the books, “so, do you like to read at all?”

Carlos shrugged, [Sometimes.]

“What do you like to read?”

This guy was really trying to find a connection, but he wasn’t seeming too thrilled about it. Carlos thought it was almost laughable.

[Whatever I could get my hands on. The isle didn’t have many books that weren’t written by villains that only cared about themselves and villainy.]

“Well there are plenty of books in Auradon, if you ever get bored just head over here to the library.” Doug gestured to all the shelves of books, but Carlos didn’t pay attention to the books. He only read on the isle because he needed to learn, but in Auradon he knew the books were mostly made up stories about adventures. He couldn’t learn from those like he could with science books. He’d have to see if they had any, but definitely not at that moment.

“So, you’re able to talk, right?” 

Carlos groaned, all everyone wanted out of him was for him to talk. He didn’t get it, why make him talk when he didn’t want to?

[What about it?]

“Well, my dad was mute too, and I know that it’s probably hard for you. I just wanted to know if it was selective or not.”

Carlos didn’t think it was hard at all, in fact he found it quite useful. For the rare occasion that he did talk, no one would know it was him unless they saw him talking. He could do so many things and get away with them. 

“You don’t need to answer any of my questions or anything… I just thought.. nevermind.”

Doug was getting more and more nervous by the minute. His fidgeting with his fingers, his sweating, and then the slight stuttering he was doing. Doug was terrified of Carlos, or maybe it was the fact that he was terrified of Cruella and he didn’t know if Carlos was like her. 

[Why are you afraid?]

He decided to just ask, because there was no point in beating around the bush. He’d ask the question and probably get a defensive answer, but he might get a real answer as well.

“What? W-What do you mean?” Doug stared at the floor, but quickly stared at Carlos and saw Carlos wasn’t going to take that as an answer. “I’m not really afraid, I’m just.. I’m not sure what you’re like. You were raised by a villain so I don’t know if you’ll be like one or not, you know?”

[Unpredictability, right?]

Doug nodded, “I want to be your friend and all, but I need to know you won’t try and skin any puppies or try and kill someone. No one is really feeling better after yesterday’s fight, in fact we’re all even wearier about you four.”

Carlos understood what Doug meant, but he didn’t like it. Carlos was stabbed by Jay, so he knew why they’d be scared. They didn’t know about the stabbing part, but everything would’ve been so much worse if they did. His injury was healing fine, so to Carlos it didn’t matter.

[We were raised in a place where if we didn’t fight, we’d die. It’s instincts for us, just give us some time to figure out what we need to do here.]

Doug looked stunned, staring at Carlos silently. His hands were perfectly still, placed on his lap. Carlos knew Doug was trying to understand, so he at least got through to him somehow.

[Please don’t blame us for our parents and what they did to end up on the isle. We didn’t do what they did, we were just born there.]

The boy nodded, and adjusted his glasses. Carlos wasn’t a fan of the begging he wrote down but if it made them hate him less, then he was all for it.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Evie wasn’t happy at all, Ben had decided to separate all the villain kids. And who did Ben choose for Evie? Well that’d be none other than Audrey.

“Ben why’d you drag me into your dumb plan!” Audrey whined, “There are so many other people!”

Ben shook his head, “You both have so much in common, so please just cooperate for a little while!”

Audrey pouted and crossed her arms, “What do I have in common with that villain!”

Evie frowned, Audrey seemed to hate the VKs the most, and she couldn’t understand why. Maybe it was because they were taking up all of Ben’s time, but it felt like there was something else.

“Fashion, Make-up, looking pretty, designing, really there’s so much. Just try and get along, and if you do, we can go on a nice date later, Okay?”

Audrey rolled her eyes and nodded, “it better be a nice date then, because I’m risking a lot.”

“Like What?” Evie asked, this bitch was really irritating her.

“I wasn’t talking to you.”

Ben’s smile wavered and he slowly backed away. “I’ll leave you two to it, remember, do this for me Audrey, Okay?”

Audrey didn’t answer, just stared at Ben as he left. Once the door closed she immediately started putting on makeup.

“So, the isle. Did you guys have makeup there?” Audrey asked with irritation clear in her voice.

Evi nodded, “of course we did, we just didn’t have much. The selection in Auradon is truly amazing though. The makeup was all expired on the isle so everyday it was a gamble.” Evie laughed slightly, but Audrey stared at her and frowned.

“The isle must’ve sucked, I'm glad my parents had common sense.”

Evie frowned, clutching the blanket tighter. Audrey’s room was pretty, prettier than her own room. That was expected, the girl was definitely rich.

“I wish I was born to Auradon royalty as well. It’s not my fault that I was born to a villain, and I really am glad I was chosen to come here..” Evie decided to fix her makeup as well, grabbing her mirror and some concealer. The bruise on her jaw was becoming more noticeable.

“You were chosen because your mother was one of the worst villains, so don’t forget that.” Audrey grunted, applying lip gloss. 

“My mother wasn’t as bad on the isle, we were banished to our castle by Maleficent because my mother wanted to challenge her. She basically became a crazy woman who only cared about her makeup, me, her mirror, and her castle.”

Audrey looked over at her and frowned, “so you and Mal aren’t friends?”

Evil laughed and shook her head, “Hell no, did you not hear about our fight last night? It was pretty bad.”

Audrey shrugged, “I figured that was a normal friend thing on the isle.”

“There were no friends on the isle, if you hung out with someone they were either an ally or someone in your gang. I had none of those, since I couldn’t leave the castle.”

“Must’ve been hard, only having your villain mother to keep you company. Did she teach you how to carve out people’s hearts?” Audrey smirked, staring right into Evie’s eyes.

“No, she taught me makeup tips and how to look so beautiful that no prince could resist loving me.” Evie smiled, but quickly frowned. “No prince here even wants to talk to me, they all think I’m my mother.”

“Well Maybe because it- ugh!” Audrey groaned and grabbed a makeup wipe. “Why is eyeliner so hard!”

Evie walked over to her, and took the eyeliner stick from her hand. “Let me help.”

“No, I can do this!”

Evie shook her hand and started to apply the eyeliner to Audrey’s eyes. “My mother taught me how to do two perfect wings, you do them at the same time. Whatever you do to this eye, you quickly do to the other one. It’s a simple technique, and it doesn’t always work but it helps.”

Audrey looked in the mirror to see the two perfect wings. She smiled and looked up at Evie, putting the mirror down.

“You aren’t so bad.” Audrey mumbled, “I won’t trust the other three but you’re okay.”

Evie shrugged, “well, I don’t trust them either, they all have something to hide. But I appreciate that you’re giving me a chance.”

Audrey nodded, “don’t mess it up, because you only have one.”

“So how about designing, Ben mentioned you liked that too?”

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mal could care less about the Auradon rules, but even so Ben was standing right in front of her and hurting him wouldn’t be a good idea. She just wanted some alone time, which she thought she’d get since Ben sent all her ‘allies’ off to talk to other people. Guess she was included in that too.

“Hey Mal, so as you probably know I’m making this buddy system thing where each of you VKs get a new friend to talk to and stuff..” Ben started to explain, looking nervously at Mal. “But I couldn’t find anyone that you’d work well with, so I thought I could do it instead.”

Mal purses her lips and nodded, staring up at the boy. “Well, Whatever you say. I really don’t need any friends though, so you should just leave me be.”

Ben shook his head and gestured for her to follow him. She complied, following him into an empty room.

“Where are we exactly?” She looked around, it was definitely a classroom, but why there?

“There aren't many other places to go to, and this is the art room.” Ben told her, pointing to all the paintings and art posters.

Mal stared at them, not impressed by them at all. 

“What was the Isle like?” 

She stared at him, wondering what to say. If she told him how it was like he’d probably be horrified, and she wanted to see that expression.

“Well, Rotten food, old used stuff. Everyone stole everything, everyone fought everyone, it was a place where you could be murdered at any second. If you were high on the totem pole everyone feared you, if you were low on it then everyone attacked you. You have to always watch your back and never make friends.” Mal explained, her experience wasn’t so bad since she was at the very top of the totem pole, but she wasn’t about to tell Ben that. “And then the parents were terrible. The worse the villain the worse try treated their children. Except my mother, she was more of a yelling type than a physical violence type.”

Ben stared in horror, the expression was the one Mal had hoped for. 

“No wonder you all are how you are…” Ben mumbled. “How can we help you guys see that it’s safe here, and help you deal with your pasts?”

Mal shrugged, “Leave us be. We aren’t little stray puppies that need your help, we spent our whole lives taking care of ourselves, we can still do that now.”

Ben shook his head and placed his hands on Mal’s shoulders. “You guys need help, you’re so used to the isle that you behave in ways that you would there. Those behaviors aren’t necessary here!”

“Like What behaviors? I need examples.”

“Jay steals things here, which is probably an instinct from the isle. Evie always checks the rooms she’s in for cameras and people, always checking around her to see if anyone’s going to attack her. Carlos doesn’t even talk or make eye contact, he always flinches when someone touches him. And you always try and make people do or think what you want them to, trying to act like you’re everything, someone to fear. Here in Auradon I want you all to be yourselves and feel safe, but I can’t do that when you all act like this is the Isle where you’re always in danger.”

Mal stared at him, but didn’t speak. His eyes met hers and stayed like that for several minutes.

“So what can we do to help you? All of you?”

“You can stop trying and leave us alone, none of us need your pity.” Mal muttered and stormed out of the room. She couldn’t deal with him, not at that moment.


End file.
